Rhaphiolepis×delacourii ‘Corleyscourii’ is the result of a cross between R. umbellata and R. indica. Rhaphiolepis umbellata is a shrub native to Japan and Korea while R. indica hails from China. Rhaphiolepis umbellata and R. indica where first crossed by one Delacour (hence×delacourii), in Cannes, France, in the late nineteenth century. Rhaphiolepis species are grown chiefly as ornamental flowering and evergreen shrubs for low hedges, groupings, and mass plantings.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Rhaphiolepis×delacourii which is characterized by its resistance to leaf spot disease caused by Entomosporium spp., seasonal foliage color, compact habit, cold hardiness, and uniform floriferousness. This variety is the result of efforts to identify and propagate Indian Hawthorn varieties which are aesthetically pleasing and resistant to pathogens which have disfigured plantings of Rhaphiolepis throughout the southeastern U.S., in particular leaf spot, Entomosporium spp.
All progeny of Rhaphiolepis×delacourii ‘Corleyscourii’ are derived from a single disease-resistant individual original plant which was grown from an open-pollinated seed which was collected from a single Rhaphiolepis×delacourii ‘Georgia Petite’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,983) growing in Griffin, Ga. Thus ‘Corleyscourii’ has ‘Georgia Petite’ as its seed parent and is similar to ‘Georgia Petite’ in its compact habit, disease resistance, and cold hardiness. The new variety differs from ‘Georgia Petite’ in that the dark green evergreen foliage of the new variety provides exceptional winter interest by turning a beautiful rich burgundy.